Monologue
by Fa A Lin
Summary: sequel Bird in cage! Chanbaek. bagi yang sudah menantikan diharapkan baca ya! Enjoy... DLDR


Monologue

.

.

Fa A Lin

.

.

Sequel of Bird in cage

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : I'm Guilty

.

.

Enjoy

DLDR

Aku yang bersalah pantas mendapatkan hukumanku...

.

Aku percaya, setiap manusia memiliki burung dalam sangkarnya masing-masing.

Seperti... ketika aku pertama melihatnya...

Melihat sosok putih bersinar bagaikan malaikat, suaranya bagaikan nyanyian dari surga yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan petikan harpa sang Orpheus.

Burung adalah pelambangan jiwa manusia, dan ketika kau menemukan jiwamu pada sesosok burung kiriman sang pencipta, kau akan menguncinya dalam sangkar dan menjaganya...

Bukan meninggalkanya...

Tapi aku, Park Chanyeol, dengan bodohnya mengghancurkan jiwaku sendiri, dan membuatnya terbujur kaku disebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

Dia adalah jiwaku...Byun Baekhyun...

Dan tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang kembali kehari dimana pertama kali aku jatuh padanya...

.

.

.

15:30 05 juni 2010

"Snow white said when I was young**,"One day my prince will come."So I wait for that date.**

They say its hard to meet your match,Find my better half.

So we make perfect stars don't alight,

If it doesn't stop time,

If you cant see the sign,Wait for it.

One hundred percent,With every penny spent.

**He'll be the one that,Finishes your sentences**."

Dia, Byun Baekhyun tahu, dan percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan datang padanya. Dan dia selalu menungguku.

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, percaya bahwa aku adalah pemuda yang akan menyelesaikan kisahnya suatu hari nanti. Menutup bukunya dengan kalimat _Happily ever after_.

_Tapi lihat, yang terjadi aku malah menghancurkannya._

Saat itu, aku benar-benar terpana akan sosoknya yang tengah menyanyi dengan merdunya di panggung festival sekolah.

Cahaya matahari menyinari pupil mata kelabunya dan menciptakan bias pelangi disana, kulitnya seputih porselen bagai malaikat, rambut coklatnya membingkai indah diwajahnya. Dan suaranya sungguh menggetarkan jiwa dan ragaku.

Tubuhku membeku, dunia terasa berputar, waktu bahkan berhenti, segalanya mengabur sementara sosoknya tampak jelas di indra penglihatanku.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa hidup, Tuhan... aku telah menemukan jiwaku.

.

.

"Tuhan...Izinkan aku menjaganya hingga tarikan napas terakhirku..."

.

.

22:00 22 Desember 2010

"_Kaulah yang memulainya, dan kaulah juga yang memintal benang takdir kisah kita... apa kau melupakannya?"_

Baekkie,aku ingat Baekkie... akulah yang mengikatmu dan aku juga yang memutuskan benang takdir kita...

Maafkan aku...

Saat itu masih dapat kurasakan dengan jelas ketika hangat tangannya menyentuh wajahku, menghapus air mataku.

"Dan mengapa kau pikir ayahmu akan membunuhmu? Dan juga... mengapa kau harus masuk neraka?"Tanyanya membuatku terhanyut pada pusaran mata kelabunya.

Aku menarik napasku panjang sebelum menjawab..

"Karena aku mencintai seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu... adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun..."

Dia, tampak terkejut dan melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, namun masih dapat kulihat binar bahagia dimatanya.

_Tuhan Kumohon..._

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..."Bisiknya malam itu.

Tanpa perlu dia katakanpun aku sudah tahu tuhan.

_Jangan pernah hapus binar bahagia itu dari matanya..._

_Aku mohon..._

Hei! Park Chanyeol! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghapusnya?

.

.

"Tuhan Aku mencintainya... jangan ambil dia dariku, kumohon ampunilah dosaku..."

.

.

00:00 29 juni 2011

"Chanyeol!"

Tuhan aku masih dapat mendengar jelas teriakannya. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Mengapa saat itu aku tidak berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya? Mengapa aku hanya diam saja ketika iblis itu menyeretnya dengan kasar?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Satu kata...Takut..

Aku takut Tuhan! Jika aku menghampirinya, iblis itu akan membunuhnya!

Aku takut Tuhan! Jika aku memeluknya, dia akan menghilang.

Aku takut kehilangannya Tuhan!

Saat itu aku hanya terduduk kaku dengan kepala tertunduk, mengabaikan dia yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku.

"_Aku akan selalu mencintai Yeollie, Apapun yang terjadi..."_

DEG!

Tuhan!Tuhan! aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengar hatinya berbisik Tuhan... Tuhan dia sangat mencintaiku Tuhan... aku bodoh Tuhan... Ampuni aku..

"Aku mencintaimu..."bisiknya, sebelum balok kayu itu menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

_Tuhan apa ini hukumanku karena aku mencintainya?_

"TIDAK! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia seperti kau membunuh ibuku!" Pintaku dengan berteriak kala tubuh mungilnya terbujur kaku dilantai kamarku.

_Jika iya ampuni aku... dan jaga sosoknya..._

_Jangan sakiti dia tuhan..._

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuhnya tinggalkan ia! Jangan merusak nama keluargamu terus-menerus Park Chanyeol! Seorang gay? Kau menjijikan!"

Hei ayah! Apa bahkan kau sadar bahwa aku adalah anakmu?

"Aku berjanji...Tapi kumohon selamatkanlah ia untukku dan aku akan pergi dari sisinya..."

Hei takdir, mengapa kau membuatku mengucapkan janji yang menyakitkan? Mengapa kau mempertemukanku dengannya ketika pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkannya?

Mengapa?

.

.

"Ayah maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk pergi dari sisinya... karena dia membutuhkan aku..."

.

.

09:30 01 Juli 2011

Hentikan! Hentikan! Kumohon... jangan menatapku seperti itu Baekkie...

"Chanyeol..."Dan aku bersumpah bahwa hatiku menangis ketika suara lirihnya memanggil namaku.

"Oh Hai Baek! Bagaimana kepalamu? Kudengar kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya untung saja iblis dirumahmu tidak sampai membunuhku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Hei! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, aku minta maaf oke? Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku normal!"

Sekali lagi, Apa yang telah kuperbuat?

_Tuhan aku menyesal, sungguh aku tidak ingin mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu... tapi itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku._

"Cih! Dasar banci!"

_Dan sekali lagi aku menyakitinya! Aku pantas menerima hukuman karena telah membuatnya kehilangan senyuman dan binar dimatanya._

_Ya aku pantas menerima hukuman apapun itu, seberat apapun itu, _

_Karena akulah yang bersalah..._

Dan aku juga pantas menerima pukulan diwajahku darinya.

"Katakan sekali lagi!"Teriaknya yang mengiris hati ini menjadi beberapa bagian.

Iblis didalam hatiku membuatku mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku membentuk seringaian.

"Banci!"

Dan aku siap menerima pukulannya lagi ketika dia siap melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya diluar dugaan. Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku hanya bisa terdiam kaku ketika dia, sosok yang paling aku cintai didunia ini, tengah dipukuli dengan brutalnya oleh teman-temanku sendiri.

Dan aku? Hanya bisa diam melihatnya...

Tidak! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia lagi! Tuhan tolong hentikan! Aku tidak sanggup lagi!

Dan Tuhan mendengarku ketika sosok malaikat kirimannya menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Harusnya kau yang menolongnya! Bukan dia!

Terima kasih...

"Terima kasih untukmu...Siapapun kau..."Ucapku pada sosok yang tengah menjaga Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan.

"Ini semua salahku... Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini tapi aku harus..." Ucapku pada sosok yang tengah membelai rambut coklat malaikatku dengan lembut, yang jujur saja membuatku sakit karena seharusnya itu tanganku yang membelai rambutnya.

_Seharusnya itu aku..._

_Tuhan seharusnya itu aku yang berada disana..._

_Menjaganya...memeluknya...membelainya_

_Seharusnya itu aku..._

"Tak apa, aku mengerti Chanyeol, ketahuilah takdir memang kejam... aku akan menjaganya hingga waktunya tiba..."Ucap Wu Yi Fan dengan sorot mata sendu.

Baekkie maaf, aku tak sepatutnya meninggalkanmu... tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi...

.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana dan menjagamu... tapi aku malah melarikan diri.. Maaf"

.

.

17:00 17 November 2011

Kriet...

Bunyi pintu besi yang dibuka secara perlahan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru atap gedung sekolah, membuatnya, Byun Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit dan menatapku.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang Chanyeol-ssi..." Aku meringis mendengar ucapnya yang memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' seolah aku adalah orang asing dalam hidupnya.

Hei! Kau sendiri yang membuatnya menjadikan dirimu orang asing, Park Chanyeol!

"Ah maaf aku sedikit terlambat... tadi aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Kyungsoo..."

Dan sekali lagi hatiku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika melihat matanya menatapku dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Ah, A-apa kalian berciuman lagi, heh?"

Tanyanya dengan senyum miris yang membuatku ingin mati saat itu juga! Tuhan kumohon... jangan biarkan aku melihatnya terluka lagi...

"Aku berciuman atau tidak pun kurasa itu bukan urusanmu Baekhyun-ssi"

"A-Ah kau benar, ah ya sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memutuskan hubungan kita, yaa.. jadi, Park Chanyeol...ssi... aku..aku Minta putus darimu."

DEG!

Dan tubuhku menjadi kaku seketika, Tuhan mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

"Pu-putus? Bukankah kita memang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sebelumnya?"

Jangan! Hentikan! Kumohon! Hentikan!

Jangan menangis Baekkie...

"HAHAHAHAhahahhahhh... kau benar! Kita tidak punya hubungan apapun... iya kau benar, maaf mungkin aku hanya bermimpi ketika kau menciumku di backstage, atau ketika kau memberikan ini dihari ulang tahunku, maaf aku terlalu berlebihan..." ucapnya seraya menggenggam erat kalung pemberianku saat ulang tahunnya bulan lalu.

"Mengapa? Mengapa Yeol? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain kau! Aku sebatang kara Yeol!" Gumamnya setengah berteriak dengan tatapan kosong serta air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

Tuhan aku benar-benar ingin menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya...

"Kita sudah berakhir Baek, maafkan aku...Kau harus Move on.. kau lihat? Aku sudah bahagia dengan Kyungsoo sekarang..."

"Kau benar..hiks... A-aku turut bahagia untukmu...Yeollie..."

Dan yang ku ingat sebelum air mataku jatuh, ia, malaikat pelindungku, berlari melewatiku dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

"Satu tetes saja air matamu terjatuh... itu adalah tiket yang membawaku menuju lubang dosa..."

.

.

.

22:00 22 Desember 2011

"Hei, kalian tahu? Aku lelah bernyanyi... bagaimana bila aku bercerita saja?"

Suara itu menggema di seluruh penjuru tempat diadakannya festival musik tahunan sekolah.

"Setahun yang lalu, tepat ditanggal dan jam yang sama dengan hari ini, seseorang mengatakan dia mencintaiku dan mencium bibirku... orang itu juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah malaikat pelindungnya. Tapi... orang itu meninggalkanku... membawa seluruh jiwaku... dan saat aku memanggil namanya, dia tidak berbalik..."

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan pandangan kami bertemu.

Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan air mata itu jatuh lagi...

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya satu hal sebelum aku pergi..."

'Kau terlambat Yeol...'

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol... dan akan selalu mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun..."

Ucapnya sebelum berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi! Aku berlari menyusulnya mangabaikan dinginnya angin malam yang menghajar mukaku.

Dan aku terlambat ketika Baekhyun ditelan oleh cahaya.

Tapi dia, Wu Yi Fan, dia tidak terlambat... dia tidak pernah terlambat..

Dia mengorbankan nyawanya... melakukan hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan...

.

.

"Akulah yang bersalah atas segalanya"

.

.

23:09 11 februari 2012

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Suara langkahku terus bergema di koridor rumah sakit yang gelap. Aku terus berlari dengan perasaan kalut, beberapa jam yang lalu pihak rumah sakit mengabarkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah sadar setelah koma sebulan yang membuatku gelisah adalah suara dokter itu yang mengatakan ada yang salah dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat dia sadar.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik karena takut mendengar jawaban sang dokter.

"Syaraf indra pasien Baekhyun rusak, dia positif menderita kebutaan permanen."

"Tidak! Kau bohong kan?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri... Chanyeol-ssi"

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamar ruang rawat Baekhyun untuk memastikan.

"Aku ada dimana? Kenapa semuanya gelap?"

Aku membeku didepan pintu rumah sakit ketika mendengar ucapan lirihnya, ucapan Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa semuanya gelap?! Aku ada dimana?!"

Teriaknya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan.

Komohon Tuhan...biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku...

Tuhan...apakah ini hukumanmu untukku? Mengapa begitu menyakitkan?

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Dimana Chanyeol?!"

Dan kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia yang terus menangis histeris dan aku yang terus memeluknya hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan Tuhan? Aku telah mengambil cahaya dari hidupnya!"

.

.

09:30 12 februari 2012

Kriettt...

"Ah kau sudah bangun rupanya..."Ucapku ketika aku membuka pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Kau siapa?"Tanyanya membuat tenggorokanku tercekat.

Kau tidak mengenaliku Baekkie? Apa kau bahkan tidak mengenali suaraku lagi?

"Aku... adalah orang yang akan menjagamu mulai saat ini. panggil saja aku... Channie..."

"Oh, kupikir kau Kris, apa dia ada disini? Dimana Kris Channie?"

Aku binggung harus menjawab apa, apa aku harus memberitahunya kenyataan?

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dan mengelus pelan rambut halusnya.

"Kris...dia...sudah pulang..."Jawabku lirih.

"Oh jadi Kris sempat berkunjung? Mengapa tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia berkunjung saat aku tertidur tadi?"

"Tidak...Baekhyun...dia telah pulang kesurga untuk mengambil sayapnya... dia malaikat yang cukup ceroboh untuk meninggalkan sayapnya..."

Dia, Byun Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, dapat kulihat tetesan air matanya membentuk titik-titik kecil diatas sprei rumah sakit.

"A-apa..hiks..di-dia..hiks akan kembali kan?"

"Tidak Baek, dia sudah tenang di alam sana..."

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! JANGAN! JANGAN AMBIL KRIS! AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN LAGI! KUMOHON..."

Dan aku memeluknya lagi ketika pemuda itu berteriak dengan histerisnya membuat hati ini tersayat.

"SSSSsssssttttt... Baekhyun! Baekhyun tenanglah Ssssttt tenanglah... masih ada aku disini."

Aku menagkupkan tanganku pada pipi kanan-kiri Baekhyun, memaksanya menatapku sekalipun dia tidak bisa melihatku.

"Masih ada aku yang bersalah disini, aku ada disini.. dan akan selamanya ada disini... bersamamu..."

Aku menghapus air matamu dengan tanganku sebelum kembali berucap.

"Karena itu... izinkan aku menjadi malaikat pelindungmu untuk kali ini saja Baekkie..."

Dan air mata kembali menetes dari kedua matamu, namun entah mengapa aku tahu itu air mata bahagia...

"Yeollie! Kau kembali?..."

.

.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau kembali disini? Menemaniku disangkar ini Yeollie?"

"Tidak, aku membebaskanmu dan terbang besamamu Baekkie... kita akan terbang bersama dan memulai kehidupan yang baru Baekkie..."

"Jadi kita akan pergi?"

"Hmm... kau siap memulainya bersamaku?"

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..."

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Cuap-cuap Author

Not yet readers! Hahahaha! Masih ada next chap for happily ever after.

A lin : Gimana? Gimana? Absurd ya? Maaf atas ff yang mengecewakan ini permirsa

Laxy : Absurd banget lin... kok gua mati sih lin? Padahalkan visualnya gua?! Gimana sih lo?

A lin : Ampun Fannie Oppa! #nyumput belakang Yeollie

Yeollie : Liat kan reader? Gua terpaksa! Ter-pak-sa jahat sama my lovely Baekkie gara-gara si A lin ini! jadi kalau mau ngehajar hajar aja authornya!

A lin : Sialan lo Yeol! Mau mati lo ceritanya hah? Lo mau ga jadi happy ending sama Baekkie?

Chanbaek : Tidak!

A lin : Uhhh ya udahlah, ya! Tao oppa tutup acara dong..

Tao : Sip lin, nah readers semua, review ya kalau mau ending bahagianya Chanbaek! No more Krisbaek hahahaha...

A lin : Siapa bilang endingnya mau langsung bahagia? Harus ada rintangan dulu dong! Masih ada konfliknya hahahahaha

Chanbaek : APA LIN? GUA GA DENGER?# wuih kompaknya

A lin : dasar congek! Not **ye**he**t**!

Baekkie : review please! Minta A lin batalin rencana jahatnya plisss (A lin :p perhatikan reader, 'please'nya baekkie jadi alay!)

Yeollie : review please! Bakar aja! Bakar authornya! Bakar!

Kyungie: Tunggu kalian belum bales review sequel kemarin!

A lin : Oh iya A lin lupa! Tapi sebelum itu A lin minta reader pilih judul untuk next chap, silakan lihat-lihat :

Dark angel

Follow your wispers

I'm your eyes

My shadow

A lin number UNO

Cukup pilih no nya

Minnie : Saya mewakili seluruh adik-adik saya, peringatan! Dilarang keras memilih no 5!

A lin : Lebay deh minnie oppa!

Oke tunggu ya chap berikutnya

oh ya maaf reviewnya ga sempet alin bales semua! yang jelas makasih buat semua yang udah review :D


End file.
